Some Trust in Innocence
by Tanuki.19
Summary: Allen finally makes it to the Black Order and meets up with his childhood friend, Lilly Marian. watch as Allen and Lilly go on crazy adventures and possibly fall in love? AllenxOC, Allen OC
1. A is for Adorable Allen

**Hey! Tanuki.19 here with a new story just for you! This one is based off my most favorite anime/manga ever, -Man! I love it to pieces! My most favorite characters are Allen [obviously], Tyki Mikk, Lavi, and Kanda. Oh, and I hate Lenalee's guts so you'll probably see some of that mega hatred seeping into the story. Heh heh ^-^ anywho, lets get started! [Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. It's all Katsura Hoshino's doing]**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A slight breeze silently entered the open window of Lilly Marian's room at the Black Order

headquarters. The mini wind tousled the 15-year-old girl's short crimson hair. She groaned at the

annoyance and adorned her signature gray, black and red argyle winter cap upon her head. She

was bothered my how cold it had suddenly gotten in the small room in which she called hers for

the past 3 years. It was especially chilly since she was only wearing a gray sweater with some

short black shorts and a pair of black and gray striped knee length socks. Lilly hopped off her

messy twin sized bed and took a couple steps up to the window. Right as she did so she heard a

load scream. "Ah!" she gasped, " What the hell was that?!? It sounded a lot like…the gatekeeper!"

Lilly pulled on a pair of black high top chucks and opened up the window the whole way. 'I

wonder what is bothering the gatekeeper? He usually only freaks out like this when he sees an

akuma or something cursed…Cursed…wait! Allen? Could it finally be you?' Lilly jumped onto the

windowsill and fell off the side of the giant tower. Mind you, she was on the 19th floor.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Allen climbed up the side of the extremely tall and jagged cliff that held the Exorcist headquarters

at the top. "Whew! We finally made it to the Black Order, Timcanpy! " Allen said to the golden

golem that buzzed around his head. Timcanpy had been very hyper ever since they walked up

the bottom of the cliff. 'Maybe, maybe its because he senses Lilly here…' Allen pondered as the

slowly went up to the giant doors of the building. 'Man, this place is huge! And scary! No wonder

why Master never wanted to return! And look at all those weird little bats flying around. There

sure are a lot of them.' Allen confronted the doors and said aloud, "hey! Is anyone there? My

master, General Cross Marian, sent me here. I want to talk to the head of staff of the order!" One

of the strange bats flew close to Allen and said " Please step in front of the gatekeeper behind

you and get a physical" Allen turned around and saw this looming face on the wall. He cautiously

walked up to it. "Uh, hi. My name is alle…" WHOOM! The giant face stretched out and was only

inches away from Allen's face. Giant laser beams shot out of his eyes and at the white haired

boy. After a few seconds the gatekeeper screamed, "HE'S OUT!!!" a small noise escaped from

Allen's mouth. "He's bugged! He has the mark of the akuma on his head!" giant waves of tears

spewed out of the gatekeeper's eyes. Allen stood there shocked at what was going on. Suddenly,

he heard a noise behind him, "you've got a lot of nerve coming out here all alone."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A split second before the merging of Lilly and the ground, "innocence activate!" Beautiful, white

wings sprouted out of Lilly's back. She gently landed on the dark soil. She flapped her beloved

wings a few times, letting some ghost white feathers with tiny black crosses at the tip scatter

everywhere. 'Now, to find the source of all the screaming.' Lilly lifted off the ground and headed

for the front of the tower. Before she even got to the gatekeeper she heard some yelling. "Wait!

I'm not an akuma! There has to be some kind of misunderstanding!" the voice sounded a little

high pitched yet it was not from a girl. It sounded like young teenage boy. Lilly's heart skipped a

beat. 'Could…could it be Allen?' she turned the corner just in time to see a boy with long black

hair pulled into a high ponytail attack a boy with short white hair. The white haired boy earned a

deep gash in his glowing left arm. "What?" he said staring at his damaged arm. "Hey you!

What's with that arm?" the boy with the ponytail and the black katana asked. The other kid lifted

up his arm and explained, "this is my anti-akuma weapon. I am an exorcist!" the boy with the

katana yelled at the gatekeeper for making a mistake, "well the only way to really tell is to cut you

open and see your insides." Lilly's heart basically stopped, 'Allen!!!' she flew quickly in front of him

and stopped the attacker's sword from doing any more hurt by forming a protective shield with

one wing and swatting the sword away with the other. "YU KANDA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU

THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" "Huh?" both the boys had very confused looks on their faces. Lilly

deactivated her innocence and stomped up to the Japanese exorcist names Yu Kanda. "What do

you think you're doing attacking him? He's happens to be my best friend, Allen Walker. And he is

indeed a true exorcist, I can vouch for him." Lilly turned around and winked at Allen. "My dad

should have sent a letter of recommendation, yeah?" Allen was stopped dead in his tracks. "L-I-

Lilly! Oh, yeah, Master Cross did send a letter. He said it was addressed to a man

named…Komui was it?" "KOMUI!" Lilly and Kanda growled and so did everyone in the science

department who was watching the fight occur through the bat-like golems.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Time to end it here, I'll be back soon with the next installment of Some trust.! It might take awhile after I get through book 2 because I only own book 1 in English and books 1,2,4,5, and 6 in Japanese [I got them at a Book-Off on my trip to Japan this summer!] so I have to wait for my best friend to come back from China because she owns all the books in English. Well,  
see y'all next chapter!**


	2. B is for Bitchy Lenalee

**Hello and welcome to Some trust.! We left off at everyone yelling at Komui [when are they not yelling at him?]. [My music inspiration of the day: the sound track to The World Ends With You (mostly Three Minutes Clapping)] okay, lets get this party started! [Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. That masterpiece belongs to Katsura Hoshino]**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Lilly, Allen, and Kanda could hear nervous chuckling flowing through the black, bat-like

golem that buzzed in front of them. "You there!" the voice demanded, "check my desk for that

letter!" after about a minute of only the sound of shuffling papers and things falling on the ground

there was a yell of victory. "I-I found the letter!" "Well, read it man!" "To Komui, I'm sending over a

kid named Allen, soon so take care of him. And tell my daughter, Lilly, that he will be there

shortly. –Cross". 'Dammit Komui! That letter was probably sent months ago! If I had known that

Allen was coming I would have had more time to make his gift! And I've got to keep my promise!'

Lilly thought as she glared at Komui from the golem, 'he's sooooo gonna get apiece of my mind.'

there was a loud announcement that came from that same golem that was getting death glares.

"Allen Walker, you are now granted permission to enter the castle." Lilly had moved up to the

golem to hear it better earlier and now Kanda took his chance to point his Mugen in Allen's face

once more. "How can we let someone who is cursed into the castle?" the Japanese exorcist

growled. "Kanda! Cease your attack! Allen is General Cross's pupil, Timcanpy is proof enough!"

the golem announced. "Yes, Kanda. Stop acting like a jackass and let Allen be." Lilly said as she

gripped Mugen and lowered it down. "That's enough!" Kanda got hit over the head with a

clipboard that a Chinese girl was holding. She had black pigtails that almost looked green in the

right light. She wore the standard exorcist coat, a black mini skirt, and tall boots. Kanda growled

at the annoyance of being manhandled. Lilly giggled in her head at the fact that Kanda looked like

a cat when he was pissed off. "We told you to cease your attack. Now get in the castle before we

lock you out!" the new girl ordered and pointed to the open door. "What a bitch." Lilly whispered

as they all entered the extremely large building. Kanda immediately took a left turn as they

passed a big wall. "Hey! Kanda was your name right? It was nice to meet you." Allen held out his

hand for a friendly handshake. Kanda turned away from him, "I don't shake hands with cursed

people." Kanda walked away and Allen stood there with his had still out, "Th-that was cold…" Lilly

bounded up to his side "its okay Allen, Kanda is always like that. So, you finally came to the

order! I was getting worried that Dad would never let you come after I had waited for 3 years! We

have so much to talk about!" "Hahaha, yeah, about that taking so long…I was pretty much on a

wild goose chase for the longest time because I had no idea where the order even was! I had to

rely on Timcanpy's navigation skills. By the way, they're not that good." Allen whispered the last

part in Lilly's ear so Timcanpy wouldn't bite him out of anger or anything. "Hahahahaha!"

Timcanpy landed on Lilly's had and snuggled up to her face, "silly Timcanpy. I hope you didn't fly

off or anything like that." Allen rubbed the back of his head, "actually…he was eaten by a cat…"

Lilly snorted a suppressed laugh and kept on walking. "Sounds like Timcanpy alright." AHEM! The

other girl in the group cleared her throat and slow down to be next Allen and pushed Lilly away.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. I'm the head of the science department's, Komui's, assistant AND I'm

an exorcist. We're going to see him now. I'm his little sister you know!" Lilly shoved the annoying

girl back to the front of the group, "blah blah blah, nobody cares. I'll take Allen to get his arm

mended. I have a bone to pick with that air-headed Komui anyway." Lenalee gasped at Lilly and

stomped away all puffed up like an angered bird. Allen just sat back and watched all of this

occurs in front of him, "I take it you two don't get along very well." "Hahaha, not at all. She thinks

she can get away with anything just because she's Komui's dear little sister. And she's always

looking for attention and wants to be in the spotlight at all times. She's not even a good fighter

either! Her innocence is pretty lame too; it's just a pair of shoes called 'the dark boots'. The name

gives it too much credit. Come on Allen, enough chit-chat, we've got a tour of the castle to go on!"

Lilly proceeded to show Allen all around the castle and stop at the main rooms such as the

cafeteria, training levels, and the lounge. "Lilly?" Allen looked into the hazel eyes of his female

companion; "do you live here in the castle?" "Hmm? Yes I do. Actually a lot of the people who

work here do, I mean its big enough for everyone and you wouldn't want to climb up and down

that cliff everyday now would you?" 'A home…' Allen thought. "But, SOME PEOPLE don't come

back for a reason." "That's master, all right…" both of them looked down and sighed. "Well, its

about time we take a visit to Komui and get your arm fixed. Kanda did damaged didn't he?"

"Yeah" Allen rolled up his left sleeve and showed Lilly his hurt arm. It was red like it always was

but there was a glowing vein across it. Lilly held his trembling hand and smiled at him, "Don't

worry, Allen. Komui can fix your arm as good as new. I've never had to have my wings fixed

before but I know you'll be okay." Lilly released his hand and continued down some stairs. 'Lilly….

You don't know how much I've wanted to see you again. Hahaha and you better keep your

promise about that giant plate of dango!'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Well, I'm stopping here. This one seemed a little short to me. Probably because its full of talking. I was really happy that I got to talk some crap about Lenalee! That was totally my favorite part. ^-^ I just hate her so much! Here's something random, does anyone else notice how in the first book, Allen gets with stuff a lot? Because I counted like 6 times and he usually gets hit over the head!**


End file.
